Ash and Misty: A Tale of Love
by hyperjono
Summary: Misty is sitting in her room at Cerulean Gym thinking about Ash and Misty Love Story. Pokeshipping, AAML
1. Misty's Memories and A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Notes**

**Misty - 13**

**Ash - 13**

**May - 13**

**Max - 8**

**Brock - 18**

* * *

Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym Leader, was in her room holding a photo of her and her closet friend Ash Ketchum and was staring at it. It had been 3 months since they had been forced to part. She had been forced to come back home and take over as Gym Leader as her sisters had won a trip around the world. Misty had been told by Delia that Ash had gone onto the Hoenn Region. Misty wasn't surprised at this. She had seen the interest that was Ash's eyes when he heard about the Hoenn Region from their friend Harrison while they were at the Silver Conference. Misty sighed and put the photo back down on her desk. She then went over lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling and remembered the day she first met Ash.

* * *

_Flashback_

3 years ago

Misty POV

I was sitting near waterfall fishing. I felt a tug on my line. So I pulled in the line and instead of water Pokémon like I was expecting I got a boy about my age holding a Pikachu. I saw his Pikachu looked injured. I said to the boy "Your Pikachu is injured you need to get it to a Pokémon Centre straight away". He then got up grabbed by bike and put his Pikachu in the basket. He then rode off on my bike and I yelled at him "That's my bike!" The kid yelled back at me "I'll give it back someday". Suddenly a storm appeared out of nowhere and I went and sort shelter from the rain. Not long after I found shelter from the rain the storm disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I then decided to head to Viridian City. On the way to Viridian City I saw a bike blacken and charred. I then realised that this was my bike and I muttered angrily "I'm going to kill that kid when I see him". Carrying my bike I rushed to Viridian City. I arrived in Viridian City that night and started looking for the kid with the Pikachu. I decided to check the Pokémon centre first since that kid's Pikachu was injured. I entered the Pokémon Centre and saw the kid sitting on a couch in the lobby. I walked over to him held my bike aloft and said angrily "Kid look what you did to my bike". The kid looked at my bike then at me and said in a scared tone "Look I'm sorry about your bike," then his tone changed from scared to concerned "but right now I'm really worried about Pikachu". I asked him in a softer tone "How is your Pikachu doing?" He looked surprised at my sudden attitude change but he answered me "I don't know". Suddenly Nurse Joy came out wheeling a Pikachu. The kid ran over with concern all over his face, I followed after him. He asked "Nurse Joy how is Pikachu"? The nurse replied "Pikachu is fine all it needs is some rest now". I saw the relief written all over his face. I saw just how much he cared about Pokémon. And in that realisation the first flutters of love entered my heart.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Normal POV

And that was how her adventures with Ash started. Misty then remembered some of her most treasured memories of Ash. One of her favourite memories was of at the festival at Maiden's Peak where she and Ash shared a dance. Another of her treasured memories was when Ash awoke after being knocked out by a falling chandelier and the relief she felt. Another of her treasured memories was when she was wearing that skimpy stage outfit when she was that weirdo magician's stage assistant and Ash teasingly complimented her. That memory still brought a deep blush to her face every time she thought about it. Misty though back to the parting with Ash three months ago. That parting made her realise just how deeply she loved Ash, so when Brock gave Ash that lunchbox**(A/N in Japan wrapping a handkerchief around a lunch box that mothers do for their children and wives for their husbands)** to she decided to wrap her handkerchief around it to show Ash what he meant to her. Misty wondered if Ash still had the handkerchief or if he understood the meaning behind it. Just then she heard knocking on the front door of the gym.

Misty picked up Togepi who was sleeping on her bed and headed downstairs to answer the door. Misty opened the door and got quite a shock. In front of her was a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Ash…" she said as her voice trailed off. "Hey Mist" Ash said cheerfully. Misty felt her heart skip a beat when Ash called her Mist. "Ash wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were travelling through Hoenn" Misty stammered out. Ash answered "I was but while I travelled through Hoenn I realised something but I'll discuss that with you tomorrow. For now I just want to catch up and introduce you to my new friends". Misty asked in a confused voice "New friends"? She looked over Ash's shoulder and saw three people, a young man who she was familiar with, a young girl who was quite pretty and about the same age as Ash and herself and a young boy about 8 or 9. When Misty looked at the girl she felt a flare of jealousy but she managed to control it. Ash pointed at the girl and said cheerfully "Mist, this is May and she's just staring out as a trainer. How I met her is a funny story actually," he then pointed at the young boy and continued "and this is her brother Max". Misty then walked over and introduced herself to May and Max. Misty then asked politely "Would you like to come in?" Everybody nodded yes and the five of them entered the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

**A/N**

**You will find out what realisation Ash made in the next chapter**

**Please review**


	2. Ash Returns to Kanto

**This chapter explains what Ash realised in Hoenn and why he comes back to Kanto**

* * *

1 month earlier.

Ash, Brock, May and Max were travelling from Slateport City to Mauville City so Ash could get his third gym badge. The group had stopped by a waterfall so they could have lunch. Brock was cooking lunch, May was grooming her Pokémon, Max was going through his PokéNav and Ash was sitting on a rock in front of a waterfall staring at it. Staring at the waterfall conjured up memories of his closet friend Misty Waterflower. They'd parted two months ago when she had been called back to the Cerulean Gym by her sisters so she could look after the gym while they went on their trip around the world. Ash sighed then took off his hat pulled out Misty's handkerchief and he sat there staring at it. He then muttered "How will she react, what will she say?" Pikachu walked over to his friend and master, hopped onto his shoulder and asked "Are you feeling alright Ash?"**(A/N Ash is able to understand what Pikachu says)** Ash answered dejectedly "I'm not sure buddy, I'm just not sure".

About 20 minutes later Brock announced that lunch was ready. May and Max walked over to the table where Brock was serving lunch. Ash didn't hear Brock announce lunch as he was lost in his thoughts of Misty. Brock noticed Ash was still sitting over by the waterfall so he asked May to go and let him know lunch was ready. May walked over to where Ash was and noticed him staring at a handkerchief with a sad expression on his face. May asked curiously "Hey Ash, what's that you're holding?" Ash turned around looked at May and said tonelessly "It's nothing May." He then put the handkerchief back into his hat and put his hat back on then he asked May "What do you want May?" May answered "Brock wanted me to let you know that he's serving lunch". Ash nodded and walked over to the table while May stood there wondering about the handkerchief Ash was holding and the sad expression on his face then she followed Ash to the table. The four of them started eating but after a few mouthfuls Ash pushed his lunch away and said "I'm not hungry." Then he got up and walked back to where he was sitting by the waterfall. The others stared after him in shock.

That night Ash didn't each much again at dinner. Once Max and Ash were asleep May asked Brock if they could talk and Brock said they could. The two of them went out of earshot so they wouldn't wake up Ash or Max. Brock asked "So May, what do you want to talk about?" May answered "I wanna know about Ash and the handkerchief he was staring at". Brock nodded, not surprised that that was what May wanted to ask about. He'd seen what happened when May had gone to fetch Ash for lunch. Brock answered calmly "May that handkerchief is a gift from Ash's closet friend. It is also a reminder of the adventures the two of them shared together". May replied "Ok, so the handkerchief is a reminder of their adventures together I get that but that doesn't explain the sad expression I saw on Ash's face". Brock once again answered calmly "They had to part just before Ash came to Hoenn. She was forced to go back home by her sisters to look after the gym while they went on a trip around the world". May asked in confusion "She? Gym?" Brock answered "Ash's closet friend is a girl and she's a Kanto Gym Leader same as me". May then asked "How do you know this Brock? Did Ash tell you this?" Brock chuckled and answered "No he didn't tell me, I travelled with the two of them and she, Ash and I all parted at the same time," May nodded and Brock continued "I know you're worried about Ash, I am too. So how about tomorrow I have a talk with Ash". May answered gratefully "Thank you Brock". The two of them then decided to go to sleep.

The next morning after the four of them had breakfast Ash went back over to the waterfall and Brock followed after him. Brock asked with concern "Hey big guy is something wrong?" Ash asked "What makes you think something's wrong?" Brock answered "Well for starters the last few meals we've had you've hardly touched that was my first clue and second was the way you were staring at that handkerchief Misty gave you". Ash answered "I'm not sure man". Brock decided to change tactics and asked "What's on your mind then?" Ash sighed and answered "Misty. She's been on my mind since I defeated Brawly and earned the Knuckle Badge". Brock replied "I thought so but I thought it was only the last few days". Ash answered him "No. I also realised something a few days ago". Brock asked curiously "what did you realise big guy?" Ash answered him with a slight smile "I am in love with her Brock". Brock could have leapt for joy upon hearing Ash say that. He thought he was going to have to help Ash become aware of the feelings he held for Misy. Ash continued "I'm going back to Kanto to tell her how I feel about her". Brock looked at Ash in surprise and then asked "Is that what's been bothering you? Telling us that you were going to head back to Kanto?" Ash shook his head and answered "No, I knew you'd understand why I wanted to go back to Kanto once I explained it to you. I'm afraid she won't feel the same way about me as I feel about her". Brock had to use all his willpower not to start laughing. He knew how Misty felt about Ash; he could see how both of them felt about the other when they were travelling together. Brock then said to Ash smiling "How about I go back with you to give you moral support". Ash smiled and answered "Thanks Brock, this way if I do get rejected I will have an expert on rejection to help me get over it". Brock face faulted upon hearing that. Ash continued "What about May and Max what do we do about them?" Before Brock could answer May cut in and announced "We're coming with you". Brock asked "Were you eavesdropping?" Max answered "No we were listening from afar". Brock answered "Last time I checked listening from afar could be classed as eavesdropping". Max turned to Ash and asked "When were you planning on heading back to Kanto?" Ash answered "Originally I was going to wait til after I had gotten my third badge in Mauville City and head back to Slateport and catch a ferry back home but I guess we can head back to Slateport today.

It took them 3 days to get back to Slateport City. The first thing the Ash did when they got to Slateport City was head to the ferry port and find out about the ferries going to Kanto. He met the others at the Pokémon Centre and May asked "Well?" Ash answered "there are 2 ferries going to Kanto in the next 5 days. The first one leaves tomorrow and goes to Vermillion City but it stops at Olivine City in Johto so it will take 6 weeks to get there". Brock asked "And the second ferry?" Ash answered "The second ferry leaves in 3 days and goes straight to the port south of Pallet Town and it will take 2 weeks. I got us tickets for the ferry that leaves in 3 days". The others nodded and then waited around Slateport City for 3 days and then caught the ferry to Kanto. 2 weeks later they arrived in the port south of Pallet Town. It took them half the day to walk from the port to Pallet town. The decided awhile they were walking to Pallet Town that they would stay at Ash's house. When they arrived at Ash's house Ash introduced May and Max to his mum but didn't tell her why he was back in Kanto. Delia Ketchum suspected the reason that Ash had come back to Kanto had to do with Misty. So she asked where they were going to and Ash unthinkingly said Cerulean City confirming Delia's suspicions. The next day they left Pallet Town with Ash having changed into his old travelling clothes. Five days later they arrived at the front of Cerulean Gym. Ash knocked on the door and a few minutes later the door opened and Misty was there. She said "Ash… "her voice trailing off. Ash said happily "Hey Mist".

* * *

**A/N - Now we know why Ash is back in Kanto.**  
**Next chapter Misty will hear about some Ash, Brock, May and Max's adventures in Hoenn and Ash will confess his feelings to Misty**

**Please review.**


	3. Ash and Misty's Reunion

**Author's Notes**

**Ash and Misty spend some time catching up**

* * *

Ash's POV

The first thing I noticed about Misty as we walked side by side into the gym was that she had her hair down. I always preferred it when she chose to wear her hair down. I thought she was cute when she had her hair up but when she wore her hair down she transformed from cute to beautiful. I smiled as I remembered the first time I saw her with her hair down. It was at the festival at Maiden's Peak, she was wearing a kimono and she had her hair down and when I saw I was stunned by how beautiful she was. I was pulled out of the memory when I felt Pikachu jump off my shoulder. I saw him go from my shoulder to her shoulder and my smile deepened. Pikachu missed her almost as much as I did.

* * *

Misty POV

The first thing I noticed about Ash as we walked side by side into the gym was that he had grown. He must have had a growth spurt sometime in the last 3 months because he was as tall as me. The second thing I noticed about him was that he was wearing the outfit he wore when we traveled together. I found this odd as his mum told me she gave him a new outfit to wear and he was wearing that on his journey through Hoenn. Did he change into his old outfit because he thought I wouldn't recognise him, I hope that wasn't the case. I felt Pikachu jump onto my shoulder bringing me out of my train of thought. He then proceeded to nuzzle my cheek and said "I missed you"**(A/N Due to Misty's bond with Ash she can understand Pikachu)**. I whispered softly so only Ash could hear my reply "I missed you too". Once we were inside I guided everyone to the lounge room.

* * *

Normal POV

The 5 of them entered the living room. Ash and Misty went and sat on the two seater couch, May and Max sat on either end of the 3 seater couch and Brock sat in the armchair. Misty asked curiously "So how did you meet May Ash? You said it was a funny story". Ash nodded and answered "How I met May was similar to how I met you". Misty sighed and responded "You fried her bike too?" May asked in a confused tone "What do you mean 'her bike too'?" Ash started rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and answered "The day I met Mist," Misty's heart fluttered again upon hearing Ash call her Mist again. "Pikachu was injured by a flock of Spearow I had ticked off. Misty told me to get him to a Pokémon Centre. I took her bike so I could get him there quickly saying I would give it back someday. The Spearow chased after me so Pikachu nailed them with a Thunderbolt frying the bike in the process "Ash said finishing the tale. Misty asked May "So how did your bike get fried". Before May could answer Ash jumped in and said "May I'll answer this as some context is required". May nodded and gave Ash the go head. So Ash told the story and once he had finished Misty responded saying "Well I suppose those three can be useful once in a while". Ash nodded then asked "Mist do you want to see some Hoenn Pokémon?" Misty nodded eagerly so Ash put his hand to his Pokéball belt and grabbed his Pokéballs.

Ash threw his Pokéballs and out came Tailow, Treecko and Corphish. Tailow landed on Ash's head, Corphish went to space on the couch between May and Max and Treecko did his own thing. Brock and May grabbed their own Pokéballs. Brock let out his Forretress, Lotad and Mudkip and May let out her Torchic and Beautifly. Beautifly flew towards Misty and she let out a soft scream and grabbed onto Ash. May called Beautifly back over to her and noticed how Ash didn't seem bothered by the fact that Misty had grabbed a hold of him. May then looked a question at Ash. "Sorry about that Mist, I didn't think Beautifly would fly towards you." Ash told her comfortingly. "It's alright Ash." Misty answered a little shakily then she turned to May and said in calmer tone "In answer to your unspoken question May, I'm scared of Bug Pokémon.

Misty, still holding onto Ash, asked him "So Ash, how many badges do you have?" Ash answered cheerfuly "I have two badges. The Stone Badge and the Knuckle Badge". "So you fought Rock type and Fighting type gym leaders?" Misty guessed. Ash nodded impressed by Misty's guesses then answered "Roxanne was the Rock type Gym Leader and she gave me the Stone Badge. And I got the Knuckle Badge off Brawly, who is friends Bruno. When I battled Roxanne I defeated her Geodude with Treecko then defeated her Nosepass with Pikachu after Treecko was defeated". Misty shook her head and said "I'm surprised you managed to defeat a Rock type Gym Leader with an Electric type". Misty then pointed at Brock and asked "Remember the last time you battled a Rock type Gym Leader with an Electric type?" Ash chuckled and answered "Course I do. I set off the sprinklers". Brock decided to join in the conversation and said "Yeah and shortly after you did that you surrendered and quit the match". Ash snorted and responded "Yeah but you still gave me the Boulder Badge anyways". Brock chuckled then said "True". Brock then glanced at the clock, it read 5:30pm and announced "I'm going to go cook the 5 of us dinner". Misty responded excitedly "Thanks Brock, I've missed your cooking". Ash snorted in laughter then responded "I'm glad you didn't say you were going to cook. I still haven't gotten the foul taste out of my mouth from the last time I tried your cooking". Misty let go of him then turned to face him and responded heatedly "It didn't taste that bad". Ash responded just as heatedly "If it didn't taste that bad why did you look like you wanted to hurl when you tried it". Pikachu looked at the two of them arguing and smiled while shaking his head. May and Max walked into the kitchen while Ash and Misty were still arguing and May said to Brock her voice full of concern" Brock they're arguing". Brock who could hear the two of them arguing chuckled then turned to May and said "Don't worry about it May. That's normal for those two. It's just a part of their relationship".

30 minutes later Brock announced that dinner was ready and he was serving it. Ash and Misty, who were still arguing, stopped immediately upon hearing that dinner was ready and being served. They walked over to the dinner table and sat down. Once they were all seated and eating Ash turned to May and Max and said apologetically "Sorry about that. We normally don't spend that much time arguing". Misty said in the same apologetic tone "When we argue it's normally for a few minutes" She looked at Ash and shrugged then continued "I guess we wanted to make up for 3 months of missed arguments". May asked "When you two argue have you ever…" her voice trailed off not wanting to finish the question. Misty shook her head and answered "Our arguments get heated but neither of us has said anything malicious to the other. But enough about the relationship Ash and I have. What about you May? Why'd you start a Pokémon journey?" May collected her thoughts then answered "I started a Pokémon journey as an excuse to be able to travel. But when I met Ash and Brock and saw that they and others had a path they were walking down I decided I should find my own path to walk down". Misty asked "Have you found a path to walk down May?" May nodded "Yes I have. I've decided to become a Pokémon Co-ordinator" she answered. Misty asked in an unsure tone "A Pokémon Co-ordinator is someone that participates in Pokémon Contests right?" May nodded "Yes that's correct." she answered impressed. Ash decided to re-join the conversation and said "I've become sort of a mentor to May, helping her on the road to becoming a trainer. Though she has made some of the exact some mistakes I did". Misty asked curiously "Which mistakes did she make?" Ash answered "Throwing a Pokéball at a Pokémon without weakening it first though luckily she caught the Pokémon, incorrect type match ups. Things like that". Misty smiled then responded "I'd forgotten you made those mistakes. It was a good thing I was there to help you so you wouldn't repeat those mistakes". Ash smiled back "I'm glad you were there to help me". Once everyone finished eating they went back to the lounge room.

* * *

May's POV

We stayed up for a few hours talking. Misty talked about the things that had happened to her when she returned to the gym and Max and I talked about our father and how he was a Gym Leader. During that time I could see just how close Ash and Misty were and seeing the way Misty interacted with Ash some suspicions formed in my mind. When it was time for us to go to bed Misty put the boys in her sisters' room and she said I could share her double bed with her. Once we were comfortable laying on the bed I decided to ask the question that had formed in my mind over the course of the afternoon. I turned to Misty and asked "Misty are you in love with Ash?" She blushed redder than a tomato but answered me "Yes May I am in love with him". When I heard her answer I wanted to start laughing but I contained myself and simply said "I thought so". I then asked her "How did you fall in love with him?" Misty then told me the story of how she fell in love with Ash. Once she told me we both decided to just fall asleep.

* * *

Ash's POV

That morning I woke up feeling extremely nervous and I had Butterfree in my stomach. Brock told me that I should relax as everything would be fine. At breakfast I asked Misty to meet me at Cerulean Cape at sunset so I could tell her why I'd come back to Kanto and to leave Togepi here as I wanted it to be just the two of us. She agreed to meet me then but I could tell she found the time and place odd. I spent the day wandering around Cerulean City by myself. I'd asked Pikachu to stay with Brock for the day and Misty would be giving Togepi to Brock before she headed out to Cerulean Cape. Once the sun started to set I headed to Cerulean Cape. Misty was already there waiting for me. She had her back to me but seeing her silhouetted by the setting sun I could see just how stunning she was and the Butterfree that had been in my stomach all day disappeared. I took a deep breath walked up to her and said "Hey Mist". She turned to me and asked "So Ash what was this big realisation you had in Hoenn?" I took another deep breath and then answered "What I realised in Hoenn was that I was in love with you Misty. I have been since I met you. Misty Waterflower I love you".

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Next chapter we find out how Misty will react**

**As always please review**


	4. Ash Returns to Hoenn

**A/N Hope you enjoy the latest chapter**

* * *

Misty POV

I love you. When I heard Ash say those three words, my heart nearly flew out of my chest. I threw my arms around his neck looked him in the eyes and I said to him "I love you too Ash Ketchum". As soon as I said those words I felt Ash press his lips against mine and we shared our first kiss on top of Cerulean Cape with the sun setting behind us. I knew it wasn't going to be something we forgot for a long time.

* * *

Ash POV

After I confessed to Misty how I felt about her she threw her arms around my neck and said to me "I love you too Ash Ketchum". Upon hearing her confession of love, my heart melted in happiness. On an impulse I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. After we broke apart from the kiss I started to laugh at an old memory. Misty looked at me like she was ready to brain me with her mallet so I decided it would be best to explain "I was remembering the incident with the Nidoran in the Orange Islands and what I wondered after they evolved" I explained. Misty, realising why I was laughing, smiled and asked "So do you think kissing changes you?" I thought about it for a few seconds then answered "I think it does but only with the right person". She responded "You could be right". And with that I slipped my hand into hers and we walked hand in hand back to the Cerulean Gym.

* * *

Normal POV

The two of them enter the lounge room of the gym holding hands Brock noticed this, smiled and then cheerfully said "I see you two finally confessed your feelings to each other". Ash and Misty looked at him in shock and anger and then asked in unison "You knew how he/she felt about me?" Brock answered calmly "Of course. It was obvious to everyone expect you two how you felt about each other". Misty pulled out her mallet ready to brain Brock with it but ash gently laid his hand on hers and said with an evil look on his face "Mist, let me handle this". Misty put her mallet down and Ash turned to Brock and said "Professor Ivy". Brock went into a corner instantly depressed and moaned "I told you not to mention that name". A voice behind Ash said slightly amused "That was a bit harsh Ash". Before Ash could turn around and see who spoke Misty squealed happily "Sabs". Ash turned around and saw Sabrina the Gym Leader of Saffron City.

Sabrina turned to May and Max and said "I'm Sabrina Spellman**(A/N I hope you get the reference I'm making)**, Gym Leader of Saffron City. I specialize in Psychic type Pokémon". May responded "I'm May and," she pointed at Max then continued "this is my brother Max". Max chimed in "Our father…" Sabrina interrupted "Is Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City and he specialises in Normal type Pokémon". Max nodded a little taken aback then asked "How did you know?" Brock who had recovered answered "Sabrina is a psychic trainer". May and Max looked at him sceptically. Sabrina's eyes started t glowing and then the cushions proceeded to float. May and Max looked at Sabrina's glowing eyes and the floating cushions and then Misty said "Sabs I think they believe you now". Sabrina lowered the cushions and then her eyes stopped glowing. May asked "How did you get your psychic powers and how long have you had them?" Sabrina answered "I got my psychic powers when I bent a spoon in my mouth when I was 3 so about 16 years. But my powers corrupted me and would still be corrupting if Ash hadn't help save me from myself". Sabrina then went onto explain how Ash had helped saved her.

Once Sabrina had finished her story Ash asked "So Sabrina what are you doing here in Cerulean City? Shouldn't you be in Saffron City waiting for challengers?" Sabrina smiled then answered "I still don't get many challengers due to my previous reputation. The number of challengers I have has increased since I regained control of my powers. As to why I'm Cerulean City, I come to see Misty a few times a week". Brock asked curiously "How'd that happen?" Misty answered him "About a week after I got back to Cerulean Sabs showed up and offered to help me fix the gym. It took a couple of weeks but during that time we became friends". Sabrina turned to Ash "Oh yeah Ash I've met your mother. She's a lovely woman". At the mention of his mother Ash groaned. May asked him curiously "What's wrong Ash?" Ash groaned again and then answered "My mother. When she finds out Mist and I are dating she is going to pester us with questions like when is the wedding, when am I going to get grandchildren etcetera, etcetera". Brock decided to tease him and asked teasingly "So Ash, Misty when are you guys going to get married". Ash was about to say Professor Ivy again but thought of a better way to get Brock back. He looked at Misty and she understood exactly what he had planned then Misty threw her arms around Ash's neck and pressed her lips against his and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

Brock POV

As I watched my two closest friends share a kiss I realised three things. One they were doing this to make me extremely jealous, two it was working and three Mr Dense aka Ash had gotten a girlfriend before me and that made me a little depressed. But I am happy those two finally told each other how they felt about each other. They deserve each other.

* * *

Normal POV

Shortly after Ash and Misty broke apart from their kiss a ringing sound was heard. Misty recognised it and ran upstairs. When Misty came back down she was talking to someone on a strange white device. "Hey Daisy" Misty said. "Like hey yourself little sister. So who is the lucky guy you're dating?" Misty stuttered "I-I don't what you are talking about". Daisy responded "Don't try to like fool me little sis. Is it Ash boy or is it one of the guys who keep asking you out?" Ash growled with jealously. Misty realised she couldn't hide it from Daisy responded "I'll tell you but only if you tell me how you figured it out". Daisy nodded then answered "I can read it all over your face". Misty nodded then turned the device around. The others saw Daisy's face on screen. She saw Ash and asked "So you're like the one she's dating then?" Ash nodded then answered "Yeah I am". Misty then turned the device around again and said "I'll fill you in on the details later Daisy. Right now I want to spend time with my boyfriend". Daisy nodded then said "Alright. You should like give him the other one of these". Misty nodded then responded "Alright. Love you sis" "Love you too lil' sis" Daisy answered then hung up.

Misty walked back upstairs and when she calm back down she was holding another of those devices expect this one was black. Misty handed the black to device to Ash and said "These are called Xtransceivers". "They're like portable video phones. This way it will be easier for us to keep in contact when I head back to Hoenn" Ash said in realisation. Misty smiled then responded teasingly "And who said you were dense?" Ash smiled back and answered in mock hurt "You did, multiple times". Brock decided to intervene before they decided to have one of their arguments and asked "Speaking of Hoenn, when are we going to head back?" Ash answered a bit reluctantly "We'll go back in about a week". May asked "So we'll be back in Hoenn in about a month then?" Ash shook his head "If Sabrina's willing to help, we'll back in Hoenn in about 3 weeks". He turned to Sabrina and asked "You are able to teleport other people aren't you?" Sabrina nodded "Excluding myself I'm able to teleport 6 people". She then continued "I take it you want me to teleport the 5 of you to Pallet Town then after a week has passed pick Misty up and bring her back to Cerulean City?" Ash nodded then said "Exactly though you could have let me say it instead of reading my mind". Sabrina shrugged then responded "Before you ask Ash, yes I'll help". May asked confused "What's with the whole one week thing? It seems specific". Brock nodded then answered "It is. It's the amount of time a Gym Leader can take off without notifying the Pokémon Association and it seems like Ash knows this which is rather surprising". Ash shrugged them responded "When Gary and I were younger we found a book of rules written by the Pokémon Association about Gym Leaders and Gyms". "And you remember things from it?" Misty asked incredulously. "I'm not as Pokémon obsessed or as dense as you might think." Ash responded smiling. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 10:00pm. He said "It's getting late we should go to sleep". Everyone head up to bed straight away expect for Brock and Sabrina. Brock asked Sabrina "Want to make a wager?" Sabrina answered "Alright. How much and what are we wagering on?"

The next morning after everyone had their breakfast Sabrina teleported them to Pallet Town. Ash walked through the front door of his house and announced "Mum I'm back". Delia Ketchum walked out of the kitchen and said "Hi honey. I wasn't expecting you back for at least another couple of weeks". Ash pointed at Sabrina and answered "Sabrina gave us a ride". Delia knew how Sabrina gave them a ride. She then looked at Ash and Misty and asked "When did it happen you two?" Ash and Misty looked at then innocently asked in unison "When did what happen?" Delia put her hands on her hips and answered "Don't play innocent with me. I'll ask again, when did you two start dating?" Realising they couldn't hide the fact they had become a couple from Delia Misty answered "We became a couple last night Delia". Delia squealed in delight and pulled Ash and Misty into a hug and said happily "I'm so happy for you two. Though I'm surprised it happened so soon I didn't think Ash would realise his feeling for you so quickly Misty but I'm glad he did". Brock handed Sabrina a $20 note and said "You were right, Delia did pick up the fact they were a couple without being told". Sabrina took the note and said with a hint of smugness "And this is why you shouldn't bet against a psychic". Delia ushered them all into the living room then asked Ash and Misty what they planned to do for the future. They told her they didn't have any plans for the near future but they did tell their plans for the next week. About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Ash said "I'll see who it is". He went to front door, opened it and said "Tracey, Professor Oak and Gary. Come in". He ushered them into the lounge room then went back to sitting next to Misty then introduced them to May and Max. Ash asked "Gary I thought you were travelling?" Gary answered "I was. I came back to Pallet Town this morning and saw Grandpa coming here". Tracey then asked "Ash I thought you were travelling through Hoenn. What are you doing back in Kanto?" Ash glanced at Misty then answered "I was but I had something important to do here in Kanto. So I put my Hoenn Journey on hold". Professor Oak and Tracey could tell what Ash meant but Gary didn't believe and said "Prove it". Ash asked confused "Prove what Gary?" "Prove that you two are dating. Kiss her on the lips Ashy Boy then I'll believe you". Ash turned to Misty and pressed his lips against hers and the two shared a passionate kiss while Gary watched in disbelief. Tracey turned to Brock and said "Pay up". Brock took out his wallet and handed Tracey a $50 note. Tracey took it and said "I told you those two would get together before you got yourself a girlfriend".

One week later

* * *

Misty POV

This past week I spent with Ash was great but he has to head back to Hoenn. Ash and I were standing in front of the ferry that would take him back to Hoenn while Brock, May and Max had already boarded. He was wearing what he called his Hoenn clothes. "Ash…" I said. "Yeah Mist" he responded. "Can you promise me something?" I asked. "Anything" he answered. "Promise me you won't rush the rest of your journey through Hoenn just so you can get back to me quicker. And don't fall for another girl" I added the last part half-jokingly. "I promise Mist" he answered without hesitation and I knew he'd keep that promise. He then chuckled and added "I doubt I'd fall for another girl anyway as the girl who has my heart is standing he front of me". I blushed and said to him "And you hold my heart Ash". He blushed deeply and then slid his backpack off and said "Mist I have a gift for you".

* * *

Ash POV

I opened my backpack and pulled out my old hat. I handed the hat to Mist and said "It occurred to me that while I have something of yours, you don't have something of mine. So Mist, I want you to have this hat". She took it and held it close and asked me slightly confused "Something of mine?" I took off my Hoenn hat and pulled out her handkerchief and answered "This". She looked at the handkerchief and then stuttered "You-you kept it". Of course I kept it you gave it to me". She then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. After a few minutes later Brock yelled "I hate to break up your intimate moment but you gotta get on board it's almost time to leave man". Misty and I broke apart I turned to him and I yelled back slightly annoyed "Alright I'm coming". I turned to Misty and said "Sorry Misty, I gotta go". She kissed me on the cheek and said "I know. I love you". I gave her a quick kiss then responded "I love you too Mist". Then I walked up the boarding ramp and onto the ferry.

* * *

Misty POV

As Ash walked up the boarding ramp two thoughts went through my head. The first was that he had given me his hat. The hat that meant so much to him, the same hat he would lose his temper over if anyone touched it and the same hat he started chasing a Mankey for just so he could get it back. I knew that in giving me this hat he was telling me that I mean more to him that the hat. The second thought was the he kept my handkerchief I gave him and he carried it with him. That meant more to me than he would ever realise. Shortly after Ash boarded the ferry left and headed for Hoenn. I looked up and saw Ash waving to me. I waved back and kept my eyes focused on him until the ferry and Ash were out of sight. A few minutes late Sabrina showed up and asked "You ready to go back?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

* * *

Ash POV

Once the ferry started to leave I ran to the part of the deck where I could see Misty. I saw here and started waving. She saw me and waved back. I kept my eyes on her until she was out of sight. I sighed. Brock came up to me, put his hand on my shoulder and asked "You alright big guy?" I looked at him and said "Not sure Brocko, I'm not sure but I did realise another thing in Hoenn". "Oh and what is that big guy?" Brock asked curiously. "That travelling without her I don't feel myself and I decided once this journey is over I will wait til she and I are able together again before I start another journey" I answered.

* * *

Brock POV

In that one statement Ash made I realised just how deeply his feeling for Misty ran. He was willing to put his dream on hold just to travel with Misty again. I silently prayed that Daisy, Lily and Violet would finish their world tour shortly after we got back from Hoenn.

* * *

Normal POV

That night as Ash and Misty fell asleep they held the objects belong to the one that had held their heart and whispered three words to it.

I love you.

* * *

**A/N - Poor Brock he didn't get much love in this chapter. There will be one more chapter after this. It will be an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Ash and Misty: A Tale of Love and as always please review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note - This is the final chapter of this story**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ash and Misty are 31 in this chapter**

* * *

When Ash returned to Kanto after competed in the Hoenn League, Misty told him that she would be able to travel with him as her sisters had returned from their trip. The two of them along with Brock, May and Max travelled Kanto so Ash could take on the Battle Frontier. Ash conquered the Battle Frontier and then he and Misty went to the Si nnoh Region while May went onto Johto travel and compete in Contests with her fellow Co-ordinator and crush Drew while Max returned to Hoenn and Brock returned to Pewter City. In Sinnoh Ash and Misty were joined once again by Brock and a new companion named Dawn who was an up and coming Pokémon Co-ordinator. Ash took part in the Sinnoh League and made it to the Top 4 when he entered the Lily of the Vale Conference. Ash and Misty then went onto the Unova Region. Brock returned to Kanto to become a Pokémon Doctor and Started dating Lucy who was the head of the Battle Pike in the Battle Frontier and was known as Pike Queen Lucy. In Unova Ash and Misty met and travelled with Iris a trainer who was aiming to be a Dragon Master and Cilan who was one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City and a Pokémon Connoisseur. Ash competed in the Unova League and was the runner up of the Vetress Conference. Ash and Misty then continued onto the Kalos Region while Iris and Cilan travelled together in Johto. In Kalos Ash and Misty travelled with Clemont the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, his little sister Bonnie and Serena a girl whom Ash become friends with when they met in Pallet Town when she attended a summer camp held by Professor Oak. When Ash and Misty were 20 they got married in front of the waterfall where they first met. They live in Cerulean City where Misty is now the sole Gym Leader of Cerulean City Gym.

* * *

_11 years after Ash and Misty's marriage_

"Are the kids still asleep?" Ash asked his wife. "Yeah it seems like they are. Their alarm hasn't gone off. It's their 10th birthday and the day they will start their Pokémon journey. I guess they take after their father that way". Misty answered her husband. "If I hadn't slept in on the day I started my journey we might never have met." Ash retorted. "And if we hadn't of met my bike would have never been fried." Misty retorted back. A boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder entered and asked "Mum, Dad could you please stop that?" Behind him his twin sister entered with an Eevee at her heels and chimed in "Yes please. Could that wait til after we have started our journey?" Ash and Misty turned to face their children. Their son Satoshi was the spitting image of his father and like his father dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. Their daughter Kasumi**(A/N - I decided to use the Japanese names of Ash and Misty for their children's names)** was the spitting image of her mother and had a similar dream as her mother but she wanted to become a Psychic Type Pokémon Master. Misty asked "Satoshi, Kasumi we thought you were still asleep. We didn't hear your alarm clock go off". Kasumi answered "We probably would still be asleep if Pika and Eon**(I know Pika and Eon aren't very creative nicknames)** hadn't woken us up". Ash asked "What happened to the alarm clock?" Satoshi put his hand behind his head and answered a little sheepishly "It kinda broke". Misty looked at her son in shock and asked "How?" but before Satoshi or Kasumi could answer Ash burst out laughing. With his family looking at him Ash decided to explain what he found amusing. "The night before I set out on my Pokémon journey I broke my alarm clock. I was dreaming of being a Pokémon Trainer and my alarm clocked somehow rolled into my hand. In my dream state I thought it was a Pokéball and threw it. That's probably what happened to your alarm clock and I think you were the one who broke it Satoshi". Satoshi nodded and answered his father "I think you may be right Dad". Misty and Ash then hugged their children and said in unison "Happy 10th birthday you two". Just then they heard a knock at the front door and a voice call out "It's Professor Oak and Delia". Ash said to his children "You should let your grandmother and the Professor in. I believe they have birthday presents for you".

_A few hours later_

Satoshi and Kasumi hugged their parents and Satoshi said "We're off on our journey. The next time you will see us will be when I come to challenge mum for the Cascade Badge". "I don't plan on making it easy for you" Misty answered her son. Ash told his children " I hope you two accomplish your dreams and enjoy your journey". Shortly after that Satoshi and Kasumi headed out of the city to start their Pokémon journey. Just before they left exited the city they turned around and waved goodbye to their parents. As they watched their children leave on their journey Ash wrapped his arm around Misty and asked "Mist how are you feeling?" Misty looked at him and answered "I'm proud of them for starting their journey and following their dreams but I'm also sad because they are leaving, ya know". Ash pulled her close and answered "I know how you feel. But this feeling is a part of being a parent. And on their journey they may meet their future spouses". Misty thought for moment then responded "You could be right".

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. I have another couple of fanfics in the works. The next one i will release will be called The Battle for Misty's Heart. It will be a oneshot and I'll be basing it off the anime episode Misty meets her Match. The next big fanfic I'll be writing will be called A Multiworld Tournament and it will have characters from the anime, games and the Pokemon manga Pokemon Adventures.**


End file.
